With processor-based computing systems such as laptops getting more and more ubiquitous and mobile, theft or misuse of such mobile computing systems becomes more and more common. Peripheral devices, such as integrated drive electronics (IDE) devices or universal serial bus (USB) devices, are used to boot up the computing systems in order to access unauthorized applications.